overworking it
by boyxboyislove
Summary: Germany is working too hard and is heading quickly for devastation. Can Romano save him?
1. Chapter 1b

_South Italy/Germany (Maybe a little Gerita)-_

**Over Working it **

** G**ermany was a very busy man.

It was partially his own fault, He always had to do it himself his way or it was wrong. Italy had tried to help him once , dragging Romano into the job with him.

But that ended badly...

"Chiga! Why should I help that damn Potato eating Bastard? Stupid Feliciano!" Romano was complaining but he was actually doing a good job. Spain would have been angry that Lovino didn't work this hard around him. Germany seemed to bring out his competitive side.

Germany was hogging all the important work as usual. He only gave the jobs that didn't need to be done right away to the Italies. Ludwig learned a few years ago that he couldn't stand to try and watch them, Well only Italy. He just assumed that Romano would be as lazy as Feliciano was.

"Feliciano Get off your butt and Help me! Damn it Your so useless!"

Germany looked over and was a bit taken back to see Romano hard at work while Italy was petting one of his dogs. The way Mr Spain described his work effort , this was the complete opposite. He remembered that he had few things to pick up and sighed. Prussia was around here somewhere , He was kind of odd but he could dictate well.

The Few things were actually not a few. He had to pick up some suits he got steamed, go to the store; get food ( Wurst,Cheese and some stuff to make pasta),and then survey the plans for the restoration work at a official office.

By the time he got back , Germany was exhausted. He felt like he needed a nap. However what he saw erased the thought.

Italy was gone. Romano was eating some pizza and sitting down in the living room watching the news. Prussia had invited Spain and France over. "Brother...Honestly..." He grumbled frowning darkly at them. Romano glanced up at him and squinted. "Hey I was Working Hard but when Feliciano ran off to walk your dogs I figured Why bother!" He shouted. Spain laughed and looked at Germany like ' I tried to tell you.' then held out a plate of pizza.

"Then he whined to me about being lonely and I came over with food."

"I did not! Lying Tomato-faced Idiot!"

Germany walked in his office. Romano had done a little of the work he hadn't be assigned to. He felt irritated that to him it looked like unprofessional work.

The job was mostly writing up reports but Romano obviously had never typed on a computer before. These were all done on the old typewriter that had been stored up high. He could see where Romano stacked up some books to stand on , some of them where on the floor.

Now he had to clean up and redo it.

Spain and France went home after a long day of Partying with the Italies. Feliciano seemed to be plastered now and Romano looked around at the mess.

"I guess I have to" he grumbled as he gathered up the dirty plates. "But I'm only cleaning up my part of this." he added with a firm nod.

One Hour Later and the entire room looked spotless. Romano had even redesigned the lay out.

"What did you ruin now?"

Romano turned and looked at a very grumpy looking Germany. His hair was even a bit out of place. "I didn't ruin nothing!" Romano snapped looking a bit hurt. He tried really hard this time.

Germany noticed that everything was in a different place and let out a terror inducing growl. He stepped out to go and redo this too but then He was hit with a dizzy sensation. Suddenly the world seemed to be vibrating around him. Romano's voice seemed muffled by some unseen source and then blackness.

** Over Working it** P 2/4

Romano was taken aback when Germany just face planted in his own living room. He scrambled over to him and carefully checked his pulse. He had been told by Japan to never pick up a person who falls right away.

When he was sure that Ludwig didn't break his spine or anything he turned him over.

He had such a handsome face when he wasn't yelling or scrunching it into a frown. His locks felt smooth between his fingers, Lovino was sure that Germany used some kind of high end Haircare product on this. Romano blushed when he caught himself fondling Germany's blond hair. He had always wondered what it felt like but he was too scared to go up and touch his head.

To South Italy : Germany seemed like a guy who spend more time on his hair than France , making sure that it was perfectly in place. Romano wasn't someone who put that much effort into his hair, mostly because of that stupid curl.

Romano shook his head , He was supposed to be taking care of Germany not daydreaming. The first thing he did was call Spain , Romano seemed to think he was wise. This was not correct.

"EH? Germany Collapsed! "

"Chiga... I TOLD YOU THAT 5 TIMES NOW! WHAT DO I DO!"

There was a pause on the phone before Romano heard Spain talking to someone else and a new voice said "Go to the Hospital of course!" It was England , What was he doing there? France must still be over-

Romano shook his head again and then said "OK."

"Wait Tell us the Hospital so We can all check up on him." England shouted just as Romano was ready to hang up.

It was a very traditional styled phone Romano had called on. Spain later complained about the sound quality as they all waited for a nurse to tell them what was wrong with Germany.

They were all making up their own scenarios for the time being.

"It's all that green herbs fault" England said with a frown.

"Hey My brother is too Awesome to do Drugs!"

" But he drinks like a sailor" England interjected.

France muttered something about the Hypocrisy of that coming from England-the-whiskey-loving-Pirate before England swiftly kicked him in the privates.

_ Overworked. _That was what the doctors told them. Well Exhaustion was the Official term used.

Everyone felt the sinking sensation that they had all known and that none of them had done anything to stop it.  
"We have to help him."

Romano was the first to say something. The Older nations were very surprised to hear the determination coming from him. He never volunteered for anything before.

His eyes were burning with passion and he looked dead serious. Spain was gaping at him like he was possessed by some evil spirit.  
"Erm...Well We should but ….Y'know West is kinda...What's that word..."

"Difficult?" France suggested.

"More like Absolutely impossible." England said while he rubbed his temples.

Almost as if he was on cue everyone heard Germany shouting at someone. They rushed in and all collectively sighed. It was a nurse, she was changing the bedding and Germany didn't like how she was making the bed. Romano watched in awe as he did it himself while directing the woman on how to do it the "right" way. He'd never gotten hands on teachings from the German. Lovino always felt a tinge of jealousy when Germany was fussing at Feliciano for the way he was preparing food.

"GET BACK INTO BED YOU STUPID POTATO HEADED JERK!"

Every other nation stepped back when they heard Romano shout at Germany expecting some brawl to start up. Lovino stomped over to the overworked German and Shoved him onto the bed despite Germany protesting that it was unkempt now.

"SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP!" Romano yelled while he tucked Germany in as tightly as he could. The years of Spain tucking him in this way to keep him from wandering around the house at night had forced him to learn how to do it too, so he could prevent it.

Germany wrestled to free himself and then laid there scowling at South Italy. What was his problem? Why was he in a white walled , white blanket , white Everything room?

"Did I go crazy and kill Italy?"

Ludwig wondered after he finally noticed that the Northern half of Italy was not there. Odd sense Feliciano seemed to be glued to him somehow.

"No... You fainted" Lovino said suddenly sounding quiet.  
Very quiet and just a touch sad.

Germany looked at him and blinked a few times. Was he crying?

Everyone seemed to gasp when they saw tears dripping down the Southern Italian's tanned face. Romano scrunched his face up and tried to stop them but they wouldn't obey. "You're such a stupid...stupid..." He kept trying to say that he shouldn't try taking on everything all by himself but he couldn't with his bottom lip quivering so much.

He himself wasn't sure why exactly he was crying but the older ones figured it out. Specifiably Prussia, Spain and France who all smiled , Spain was smiling with a hint of frustration. He was clearly in love with that stuck up German man.

Spain would feel angry about this later he told himself. Right now he had to help 'd watched that kid grow up , 'die' and lose his memories , be 'reborn' in a way and then grow up again. So he knew this man as well as Prussia and France did.

"You can't just do it all , West" Prussia fussed after going over to Romano's side and patting the auburn headed Italian's hair.

"Your going to kill yourself doing that!" Spain said with a frown.

"And then these little Italians will be most sad ,no?" France joined in strolling grandly over to Prussia and leaning on his shoulder.

Germany hated it when they all three ganged up on him and acted like adults.

England felt a slight smile form on his face and covered it up by drinking some of the tea provided in the cafeteria. He had not liked the first batch and lectured them on proper tea fermenting techniques. Truly he had no room to be telling Germany not to fuss the small stuff.

It was a lot like a European Union meeting in here , except for France was attending.

Over the rest of the night the nations who were there divided the work load amongst themselves. Until America found out and insisted he help too. Then Russia appeared. Pretty soon Canada was there.

Germany was pretty taken aback by the support he was getting. Mostly that Romano , After he stopped sobbing over him, was by him the whole could tell because the sound his pencil made as he angrily scribbled on a drawing pad never stopped.

When Germany woke up it was 4 days later. Romano was slumped over his bed snoring like a bear. His art pad haphazardly teetering off the edge of the white bedding.

Ludwig looked at Lovino's sleeping face for a minute before he leaned over and picked the art work up. He shouldn't have been so surprised that Romano had drawing talent. Feliciano was his brother. Though this style was different from the smooth lined ,gradient shaded works Feliciano was always doing in his spare time. These were almost scribbles , but they had a hint of artistic prowess. They reminded him of some of the expressionists that were in Germany for a time before the art cleansing.

He didn't like thinking about that time for a long period so he shook the thought out of his mind.

"Ah... dammit..."

Romano had woken up and he looked mad. Also a little embarrassed. He was looking away , his face bright red with a irritated frown.

"I like it better when your sleeping" Germany said.

Romano took it the wrong way.

" Yeah Yeah I'm noisy and lazy right?" Lovino grumbled as he snatched his drawing away from Ludwig's large grip.

Germany had meant the expression on his face when he was asleep had been very cute. But he wasn't going to correct him, He wasn't even sure why he was thinking that Romano was cute.

Wasn't he after the other Italy? No that was a mistake.

Italy was too frivolous and amorous to be tied down to one person. Romano was Spain's lover wasn't he? Yes , Germany thought with a confusing sense of despair, Romano is Spain's and Italy belongs to everyone.

When Germany became aware again it was because Romano had plopped a food tray in his lap.

"Eat something..." He said , then firmly added "You have to!"

Germany stared at it and then glanced at Romano's face. He was looking off to the side ,blushing again. Did he make this? Germany wondered. The food looked like it came from a five star Italian place, Like that Carinos place Northern Italy had dragged him to once.

He sighed and took up the fork. When he ate a bit , he chewed , swallowed and then he nodded.

"...Well..." Romano asked suddenly leaning in uncomfortably close to Germany.

Germany didn't say anything in time so Romano assumed the worst.

"Uh.. It sucks...Sorry!" Romano said getting up and leaving him alone.

** Part 3. **

Romano took a long time to come back,but Germany wasn't alone.

"Man your so silly ,West!" Prussia said as he kicked his feet under his chair. He really wanted to go drink beer but The Doctors wouldn't let Germany leave yet. "Man...It's so boring here." He added frowning.

"Did the plans get finished?" Germany asked but Prussia pretended not to hear him. "Hey that awesome show about the racing cars is coming on ",he said and turned on the small television set. He had been ordered not to talk about Work by England. It was a pact they all made to each other to not let Germany get exhausted again.

Romano had been really excited and practically begged them to let him watch over the big idiot. Prussia wondered what happened to make him burst into the waiting room where Gilbert was playing cards with Francis and Antonio and tell Prussia he was taking his place. Prussia hadn't noticed that when it came to talking to his brother it was usually about Work or Beer. or both. Now that both were taboo he was at a loss.

"...What did you say to Elder Italy?" He asked suddenly. The serious look on his face didn't seem to suit him at all.

"Huh? I didn't say anything! He was asleep and I looked at his artwork-"

"OH."

and that was all Gilbert said. He looked like he was really thinking hard.

The silence felt completely awkward. Ludwig stared at Gilbert expecting him to suddenly start whining about not being able to go out and drink. But he didn't do that. He just stood up abruptly and walked out.

Prussia knew how Romano felt about his artwork. To him , no matter what he or France or even Spain tried to tell him , It was crap. It was certainly not like Italy's art but that didn't make it garbage. Prussia wished he could paint and draw like Germany seemed able to do. He felt bad for encouraging his work effort even though he knew that Germany hardly slept when there was a project to do.

Prussia knew that the only one who would be able to change Romano's mind about his work would be Italy or Germany. Italy was pretty hopeless when it came to being poignant. He obviously meant well and had a good head on his shoulders but he didn't seem to use it.

Italy had come in 2 days ago only to have Romano fuss at him for being useless. He had not come back again , at least not when he knew Romano was awake. Some nights he sneaked in and just sat there by Romano's sleeping form and looked at the two of them with a serious expression that was very out of place and foreign to him. Prussia knew this because he was always watching Germany's room. He was very good at sneaking around with being noticed.

Italy seemed to think it was his fault for not being more responsible. France and England had been pretty insistent that it wasn't but Prussia secretly wasn't sure.

Prussia had nothing against the northern Italian , but he didn't like the way he seemed to freeload off onto his brother and Germany. He seemed to expect others to do the big loads for him and they always did. He was old enough now to know better.

Romano ,on the other hand ,seemed to have grown up a lot. He was always trying to do better ,even if he didn't always succeed ;he tried. Italy only seemed to try if he was bribed with something delicious. When he saw Germany head over heels in love with that fool, it burned Prussia. He wanted to say something but he knew Ludwig would not understand love. He never had understood the concept of Love and affection , That was probably why Francis and Ludwig did not get on well.

France happened to walk in and stopped short seeing his gray haired friend with a pensive look. He sighed and then strolled over.

"You better not be blaming yourself for this, _mon frère_" He said while poking Prussia's cheek with his slender index finger.

Prussia made a frustrated grunt and then stretched.

"Na... Man I wanna go get beer."

France laughed , "You know that if you do that England will lecture you. "

"Yeah. He's bossy. Did he forget We're all older than him?"

Prussia remembered being introduced to a long haired little England by France. Neither Prussia or France really knew which of them were the oldest nation in the group but both were almost sure that Spain was slightly younger.

Spain sneezed a bit and rubbed his nose. Romano was sulking , and taking out his anger on him.

"Royal Flush"

Spain sighed and moved the snack food over to Romano's ever expanding pile. He really wanted Prussia back here. Even Italy was beating him at the game, mostly because of the Poker face. Romano was allowing his presence as long as he didn't speak to him directly.

"Come on Lovi It's not just Italy's fault."

"Don't call him Italy,bastard. I Fucking hate it when you old guys do that."

"Yeah..." Feliciano said squinting at Spain. He still hadn't forgiven Spain for ignoring Romano and showering him with attention all those times.

"Shut up You."

"Lovino..." Italy sent Romano his best pouting look but Romano was not paying attention.

"Come on ,Romano, Forgive a peu d'Italie."Francis chimed in as he went to his place and got ready to deal.

"Why should I! Everyone always lets him get away with being a lazy bag of bones and yells at me when I do it. "

"Germany wouldn't want you two fighting." Prussia said.

Everyone except Francis gawked at him and the face he was making. It was like when they were fighting in back then. Prussia's face was dead serious.

Romano looked at him and then away with a sigh. "Fine...whatever."

"Good. You need to act more like a awesome big bro like me" Prussia said , the seriousness evaporating from his voice.

Germany had been alone for a pretty long time now. It gave him time to worry about everything.

Though he was surprised that he was more worried about the Italies than anything he expected himself to worry about.

He wondered why he had not seen Feliciano here. Did that Italy not care that he was sick and in the hospital? Thinking that placed a heavy weight on his chest. He felt like he couldn't breathe easily anymore.

At least Romano seems to be here. He cares. He... cares...That thought seemed strange to Germany. After all this was Romano. The exact same Romano that always called him insulting names, was coarse and blunt and seemed to be trying to ruin any plans he made. He recalled the typewriter papers. Now that he thought about them and how they were phrased, There was nothing wrong with them.

Germany paused and breathed in and out. He wondered why he hadn't accepted the help.

Romano was just trying to help him out by doing some of the work as best he could. He'd even cleaned up and redecorated his living room after that bad trio left.

"Romano..." Italy asked when he and Romano were going to the house, " You like Germany right?"

Romano nearly choked on air after hearing that. "W-What? No! no..I"

"Oh come on..."

"F-fine... I do... I like him...Are you gonna get mad at me for stealing your boyfriend."

"We aren't dating. He almost asked... but I messed it up."

Romano was dumbfounded, He'd always assumed they were courting since Feliciano was always hugging him and fluttering around him.

It was awhile before someone else entered the room. And It was both the Italies. Feliciano sighed seeing the glare form on Germany's face as he saw him.

" Feliciano was worried too." Romano quickly announced as he set the tray in Germany's lap, " I kinda...scared him off." he added looking sheepish.

"...I see." was all Ludwig said , he ate the food with a quiet frown. He really wanted to say something to Lovino only. It would be awkward to do it in front of Italy.

Finally after he saw that Italy wasn't leaving , he gave up.

" Thank you...Ro-Lovino." He said looking straight into Romano's eyes. Romano flushed since this was the first time he'd heard his human name coming in Germany's voice.

" Ah..What..I didn't-"

"You helped me. You worked really hard even though you can't use a computer."

"I...I could ...I just don't want to.."

"Anyway", Germany interjected with a smile on his face , "I'm sorry I never accepted it. It was foolish to think I could do everything."

"Yeah... It was..." Romano said , feeling the tears returning. "I was...so worried...You idiot. I never expected you to faint like that. You always seemed rock solid."

"I'm sorry.." Germany said softly as he leaned over and hugged Romano to him.

"I am...I never meant to worry anyone."

Italy sat there and watched the two of them and then a sweet smile formed on his face.

"Please be sure to tell everyone else that too. Especially Mr Prussia , He was acting really strangely today Y'know."

Ludwig looked a bit surprised that Italy wasn't jealous but he nodded anyway. Gilbert was not usually that insightful.

The next day Germany insisted he should go home. But Prussia and France put their feet down.

"You aren't better yet."

"Your so skinny , L'Allemagne"

It was partially true.

Germany was about the same size as Romano at the moment, He hadn't had much time to eat or work out much. He still looked tired and had dark circles under his eyes. His hair was hanging in his face.

"Romano hasn't beefed you up yet."Spain added with a smile. There was a reason they cooked food for them outside the hospital.

"Ah..." Germany looked around at all the nations who were there because they were worried about him. "I...I'm sorry." He said hanging his head. He'd worried so many people.

Prussia grinned warmly and smacked Germany on the back a bit too hard.

"It's s'ok West." He said ,"You can make it up to us all someway."

France chuckled softly and nodded at that. He didn't think that Romano would like him much if he exploited Germany's resources too much though.

Spain was still pouting that Romano and Germany had shared a tender moment. Italy giggled at him and then distracted him. "Big brother Spain . I'm really hungry do You have any churros?" he wondered looking at him with his sad eyes. Spain was out of the room and commandeering the cafeteria to make some in seconds.

"I'd rather have some apple strudel or something like that." Romano grumbled as he struggled to overcome the plastic wrapping on the German candies he won.

Germany smiled at him and then gently took it out of his grip. He opened it easily and then took haft of it. "He looks skinnier too." he muttered wonder why he hadn't noticed that Romano slimmed down.

"Meh. Feliciano had put us both on a diet secretly. He used Wheat pasta and low-fat cheese in our food."

Germany looked at Italy with a scowl. He didn't like low fat food.

"Only because I was worried that you were going to have heart problems." Italy said looking slightly hurt they didn't appreciate it.

Spain ,who came back, couldn't help but smile. Italy forgot how much Romano and Germany liked their high fat foods.

"We probably should go ahead and move back to the house." Romano said after Spain had handed him a Italian cream soda.

"Yes I think so too." England said nodding his head, while pouting a bit that no food was being passed his way.

"But we should lock his office." Prussia added with a smirk.

To be continued in Parts 4 and 5 : )

** Overworking it** - part 4

The Recovery process was harder than Germany or anyone expected. The first thing that Ludwig did when they arrived was making a beeline for his office. Spain and Prussia had been quick to tackle him while Francis quickly locked the door and Romano blocked it off with a large chair.

"Maybe coming here wasn't a good idea." Lovino muttered with a sigh.

Ludwig felt bad about it; it was just a automatic reflex of his. He was used to heading for his office and staying there sitting in his large comfortable chair.

"Hey Why doesn't he stay with us, Lovi." Feliciano suddenly suggested with a bright smile.

England who had stayed by the door was rubbing his arm now; Germany had really shoved him into the wall forcibly for someone who was out of shape. " Yes I think that would be a good plan." He said quietly.

Ludwig looked at him with a sorry expression, "Are you OK, Mr. Kirkland?" he wondered

England forced a smile and laughed, "Oh I'm fine." He lied, but Francis was over by him taking off his shirt to check for bruises in a flash.

"Wah stop that Francis!" Arthur fussed trying to stay as calm as he could.

Spain snickered and looked at Germany and the Italian. "Let's go, Francis and England can bring some of his belongings to your villa.

"A villa?" Germany asked looking confused, He had never really been over at Romano and Italy's house in Sicily before.

Ludwig had forgotten how Italy drove cars, it's not that he didn't speed but he seemed to have more control. Italy seemed to just recklessly go 90 miles per hour, with the roof down and the wind whipping his hair into his face.

It wasn't a pleasant trip. Ludwig felt a great since of relief when he was touching the ground again. Romano had seemed perfectly fine with it but he was surprised when Germany grasped his hand suddenly. Was that big man scared that badly? He wondered, squeezing his large hand reassuringly.

Now that they were standing outside the home on the bright green grass Ludwig was not looking at Lovino's direction. Still Lovino felt happy that he could comfort him.

Their house was rather quaint looking, it was on a hilltop and Germany could see the Garden on the side of it. It seemed like a peaceful secluded spot.

"Wow." That was all Germany said when he walked into the grand entry room. It was furnished with simple traditional sofas and some nice wood tables. There was a very elegant rug over the wooden floor.

Spain just stood in the doorway and watched Romano excitedly explain the layout here. Feliciano was also following them but he was being quiet and letting his older brother explain. Every once in awhile he added some bit that Romano left out.

"There's also a Small art gallery in every room." Feliciano said with a sweet smile.

"Y-yeah…" Romano seemed quiet suddenly; Then Feliciano wilted a bit remembering why.

"It's artwork we did…." He added solemnly.

"Ah I can tell"

Germany could see which ones where Feliciano's and which ones were Lovino's from the fanciness of the frames. Feliciano's works were older but more elegant wooden ones and Lovino's seemed newer and a bit shinier. They looked like they had only recently been added.

"This was My old villa ." Spain confessed looking sheepishly at the sulking auburn headed Italian. Germany felt a frown form on his face. 'So he favored North Italy's art work. ' he wondered looking at Spain accusingly.

Antonio felt his mouth go dry seeing that threatening look on Ludwig's face, Arthur hadn't wanted to alarm him but he'd dislocated England's arm when Germany shoved him like that.

"Um... Well I should head back. Do you know what you'd want from the house?" he asked in a very strained voice.

Ludwig pondered and then quickly made a list about 3 pages long. He handed it to Spain , held together by a paperclip.

"Wow... All this?"

"Yes all of that if you can." Germany answered looking dead serious. He doubted that the Italian's had any soap that didn't smell like flowers in their bathroom , or towels that weren't a decidedly UN-manly color.

"Well Your going to be sleeping in my room." Romano announced grabbing Germany's arm. Germany was instantly embarrassed , yes he liked Romano but he wasn't up for sharing a bed with him.

Seeing the look he was giving , Feliciano smiled. " He is going to share the room with me... that's what he means."

Romano nodded looking slightly confused that Germany's head was in the toilet already. Ludwig felt silly for assuming that the two Italian brothers shared the same brain. Sure Feliciano had expected them to share a bed after the pact during WW1 but Romano was much more restrained.

"Ah...too bad" Germany said, meaning it to be a joke. His tone however sounded so serious that Romano choked and looked at him with a panicked expression.

"W-What...?" He stammered quickly getting behind Italy and blushing.

"It was a joke..." Ludwig muttered scratching his head and blushing a bit himself.

"Ludwig is a terrible joker" Feliciano said while shooting the German and scowl. Romano was extra sensitive so he tended to take people at their word.

Spain quickly left with a sigh as he got back in his car. Prussia was having a fit about not being able to go with Germany , so France and him where going to be staying over. England was in the hospital near there anyway though he swore that he wouldn't be out for long. Arthur had this strange power of being able to heal wounds in 2 days time.

Germany spent the rest of the day wandering around. The Italies forbid him in the kitchen or the library of books, He finally settled sitting outside and watching Romano tend to the garden. But after about 30 minutes he had to go inside.

Seeing others do work made him want to go and do it for them. Especially considering how much Romano was sweating. He wandered by the kitchen and saw Inside Feliciano was preparing dinner.

Italy looked up instantly sensing him and told him to call Romano to come in.

"You have to tell him to come inside or he'll sleep outside with them. He really is overly protective of that tomato patch of his. "

"Probably Spain's fault." Ludwig muttered before stepping outside. He walked carefully over to the Italian and patted him gently on the shoulder.

" You need to come in now." He said.

"Ah... oh I guess... " Romano muttered shrugging a bit , he stared at the patch for a minute and then got up.

Back inside Romano went and took a shower. He was covered head to toe in brown soil and had tracked in some mud. It took all Germany's will power to not dash into the utility closet and clean it.

Feliciano soon swept it outside again and shut the door.

"Your getting better , I can see it."

Ludwig sighed and laid down on one of the sofas in the sitting room. There he just laid still and watched Romano come back. He was wearing a simple white dress shirt and a towel over his head.

Feliciano giggled when he saw him and then carefully dried his hair. Romano blushed and stood still while he did. Every now and then he glanced over and caught Germany watching them.

"couldn't we let him do something?" Lovino asked in Italian.

"No. Gil said not to let him do anything" Feliciano answered back in Spanish, then he added , "Ludwig can speak a little Italian." in a lower voice.

"Ah... So... he understood what I was saying when I "

"I'm afraid so.."

Romano went quiet then and tried not to mess up the noodles. The time he was alluding to being that one time when the Italies curls became tangled and Germany rushed over thinking Romano was doing something terrible to his brother. When Romano had found out that was what he was thinking he'd burst into angry Italian insults.

It still made him feel mad. Romano would never do anything like that with Feliciano. It wasn't the first time he'd been accused of it either.

Germany had watched them chatting for too long and soon he was bored. He wanted to do something , be useful.

Useful. Germany sighed and wondered if that was why he always striven so hard to do things well. Prussia had always praised him for being a useful asset and showed him off for it to Spain and France.

He remembered that Spain was getting his things and a frown formed. Antonio would be touching his stuff, digging through his cabinets. Making piles of debris everywhere he went. His house, his clean house...

the very Thought made Germany feel sick to his stomach.

"Hey you ok?"

Germany opened his eyes and saw Romano's face , very close to his and wearing a worried look.

"What..." When Germany looked around he was surprised to be in a bed.

"You fainted again." Feliciano explained looking very concerned for both of them.

"Man...What is up with you , West?" Gilbert wondered allowed as he peered down at him. Wait... Gilbert.

Germany glanced around and saw that Francis and Antonio were here too. But not Arthur, Germany thought , he had a sinking feeling that he'd injured the older Englishman more than the others told him.

"Romano had been freaking out and crying moments ago. He called Spain who brought over everyone. " Feliciano said seeing the confused look. Romano sniffled after than and Germany grimaced.

He sat up and hugged Romano to him again.

"No fair West , You need to hug me too." Prussia whined , he was not kidding this time though. He had been worried sick about his little brother the whole car ride. He almost pulled out all his hair.

"I'm sorry... " Germany said softly.

He was beginning to think he'd never get better.


	2. Chapter 2b

Over Working it P 5/6

After discussions with the oldest nations they decided that this wasn't working. They couldn't make Germany calm by not letting him do anything; it gave him too much time to stress over small things.

At the time of this discussion Germany was outside watching Romano tending to his tomatoes again. It was actually pleasant for him to watch because the southern Italian knew what he was doing. Feliciano had been trying to help earlier and it was painful to watch. Romano seemed to be very patient when it came to dealing with Italy, Germany was only used to him being impatient and losing his tempter.

"Feliciano…" Romano had started with a calm tone, " I appreciate it but…" Italy had stopped and then wilted a bit. Romano sighed and rubbed his cheek with the garden gloves.

"Don't you need to tend to the potatoes?" He asked pointing to the patch next door.

"Ah Right! " And then he rushed to that patch, oversized shovel in his hands.

Romano and Germany felt bad for the potatoes just watching Italy scurry about.

After awhile Romano finished and walked up, his face flushed when he saw Germany. He was wearing a tank top, old blue jeans and no shoes; all of him was covered in brown soil now.

"Ah Why are you always watching me! I'm all dirty." Romano whined trying to seem angry and not embarrassed.

Germany smiled but pondered what to say, 'You look sexy all covered in mud' he thought. Quickly he shook his head, He couldn't say something that embarrassing.

"I don't mind." Was what he really said, Romano still blushed a darker shade of red.

Feliciano watched them from the patch of Potatoes that still had some weeds. He couldn't help but feel a slight tinge of jealousy and sadness. He used to be able to hug Germany whenever he wanted but now he just couldn't. He had tried today to latch onto his arm but Germany moved it away quickly.

' He must hate me still. Can't really blame him' he thought with a bitter sort of smile. After all he had not only betrayed him in the war but he had slept with some of their women. Germany had every right to distrust him.

He'd found a good soul mate in Romano; he was everything Germany had expected of Italy.

"Romano! Italy! Germany! You guys can come in now!" Spain's voice shouted out.

Romano carefully removed his garden gloves and sighed. Still being called "of Rome" while Feliciano was called "Italy" bugged the heck out of him. He was just as much "Italy" as his little brother, but everyone called him that.

Ludwig noticed that his mood had soured and tried to cheer him up, though that was not one of his strong points. "Lovino…Can I help you next time?" He asked leaning over and touching Romano's dirty chin with his hand. Romano turned completely red and then seemed shrink a bit. "Ah…well I'm not supposed to…"

"That's fine, Romano could use the help." Spain said with his normal lopsided grin. Then He noticed who was taking care of the potatoes and freaked out.

"NOOO! The Potatoes! Romano how could you sacrifice my Potatoes to Italy!" He shrieked as he rushed over to try and save as many as he could.

"His potatoes?" Ludwig wondered while leaning on Romano's shoulder, He was still not putting too much weight on him.

"Well…it was his villa."

Romano suddenly looks smaller and more brittle. Ludwig sighed and scowled at Spain. For someone who was supposedly mad at Romano he sure was thoughtless when it came to South Italy's feelings. Antonio didn't seem to consider him at all. And when he did it was too little and far too late, the damage to Lovino's self worth was done before he started paying attention to it.

It made Ludwig remember how lucky he'd been to be raised by Austria and Prussia with Ms. Hungary's help. They all were a bit reserved but they were warm and loving to him. He was allowed to do what he wanted but scolded if he did something bad. Still Prussia had probably spoiled him a bit too. When Big brother Gil was around everything was exciting, they went hiking in the hills and camping. He would sit out of the tent and find all the constellations.

Ludwig suddenly felt inspired, " Hey you have a flat roof on this place right?" he asked later when they were all in the kitchen.

Prussia seemed to understand where he was going and chuckled, though with his voice it sounded like he was cackling. " I bet the stars are in different places here."

England, who had recovered just as he swore he would, sat by Germany and sighed a bit. " Ha… I remember doing that when I was young too." He muttered with a slightly distant look, his eyes seemed to sparkle when he remembered it.

Germany and England were being forced to stay out of the cooking along with Prussia. It was mostly because he seemed to be afraid of skillets now. Francis couldn't blame him; he'd been hit by Hungary before and wondered how Prussia could stand up straight despite being the target far more than him.

This time England wasn't being forced to sit this out just because he couldn't cook, Francis was not sure that he should have left the hospital just yet. He was worried about his old sparing partner; of course he'd never say it and England would never listen to him.

"You only slept outdoors because you were too small to build any kind of shelter." France teased while he was cutting the lamb. England shot him a dark glare and muttered something in a dead language no one but France would have recognized.

"Hey you- don't start fussing at me in Gaelic…"

"What? I have absolutely no clue what you are getting at, perhaps your getting senile, old chap."

Ludwig watched them and blinked rapidly. Was it just his imagination or was Francis being nice to England right now? He glanced at England's right shoulder and frowned a bit.

Even after all the horrible things his nation had done England hadn't reacted as he'd expected him to. Of course when they met England had been covered in bandages from all the bombing.

Still he hadn't kicked him or had the soldiers beat him up, they just had a trial for the men responsible. Ludwig had been a different person at that time; he had been cold and mean. When he saw England he had laughed at him to his face and mocked. Still as upset as either of them had been they had not done anything to him physically. Francis had forced him to pay an obscene amount but he should have expected that.

For some reason when someone else hurt England, France retaliated. Ludwig figured it was one of those 'only I get to beat him up' deals. Though if that was true, Ludwig was afraid Francis was going to have something secretly done to him.

Romano, who was in the kitchen with Francis, looked at the Frenchmen threateningly, France noticed and sighed. " Don't worry Lovey I won't hurt Germany." He whispered," I can see that he feels bad for hurting l'Angleterre."

Romano paused and then rolled his eyes, "Why don't you just admit you care about him?" he wondered aloud. Francis choked and then pretended he hadn't heard that.

England looked up when he heard the Frenchmen gasp like that and wondered what he'd said; he assumed Romano had kicked him in the shin.

England had been surprised that France was so serious at the meeting. Though it was mostly he lecturing Arthur about being a stubborn old man, even though he knew perfectly well that England disliked being in hospitals. They reminded him of the war and all those soldiers, and when he remembered that he began to get angry at Germany. Getting angry over past mistakes made by that Germany wasn't going to help the Germany now, England knew that, but it was hard to sit next to him after he had injured him again.

"England, about your shoulder, I'm really sorry…I hope it doesn't bother you still."

England flinched hearing the sincerity in Germany's voice. Just after he'd been thinking he was a scoundrel, here he was humbly asking for forgiveness.

Ludwig felt himself worrying when he saw England's face change to such a sad expression. "Ah… Oh that. Don't carry on worrying about a old man like me. I'm fine now. I shouldn't have tried to stop you." England talked in a quiet and somber tone. Ludwig was slightly tired of him always seemingly so very melancholic, ever since the war England seemed to shrink. He hadn't literally gotten shorter, but his demeanor seemed to have changed from a proud nobleman to an overly careful and calculating man.

"Please don't do that…It makes me feel worse." Ludwig hadn't meant to say that aloud. It hit a nerve in England. England froze and just stared at the taller blond man, who was hunching his shoulders and looking at his wrenched hands, and he just kept staring.

"I hurt you badly. Don't just sit there and pretend your okay" Ludwig added, he seemed to be not in control of his mouth right now. He didn't mean to be saying this. He was speaking in a disrespectful tone.

Even Francis never spoke to England like that; He definitely had not expected it from a man who was much younger than him. The Frenchman was standing still too, he seemed to be holding his breath and waiting for England to explode. Spain seemed to have excused himself from the room.

"Ah.. Your right."

No one was expecting that. England was actually beaming. And suddenly he started laughing. France lost most of his coloring then. He didn't remember the last time he'd heard Arthur's laugh. He felt very relieved he didn't have to jump the counter and pull England off Germany. He'd expected him to kick Ludwig in the stomach or something.

"Right. But really Germany I'm okay now. " He said moving his right arm easily, "I've had much worst injures than that." Then he shot a scowl France's way. France's knees were sharp and boney like a sword.

France's greatest weapon is his knobby knees and elbows!

Arthur snickered a bit when Francis flinched in reaction to the dark look he gave him. France and Germany were about the same, strength-wise. Francis spent a lot of his free time working out in a private gym, though he told others he stayed fit for more lewd reasons. Honestly Francis seemed to know all of his weak points so when he hit England it hurt more. England wondered what he had been thinking trying to keep a man twice his size back. Though Francis was the same height as him, not that anyone could tell from how much England seemed to stand a bit differently.

Ludwig actually thought France was a bit taller than England; those boots he wore deceived many into thinking so, No one but England knew that he put stilts inside them.

"Okay I got the vegetables." Spain called out as he and the Italians returned with crates full of tomatoes, potatoes and artichokes.

England intended to hold the fact that France was waiting on him all the time he was in the hospital over the Frenchmen's head for a while.

Ludwig felt happy that Romano hadn't heard him speak to England like that. Romano seemed to like England a little more than he did France or Spain right now.

"I hope your making something everyone will like." England said with a sharp look directed at Spain. He was not very keen with eating Italian or Spanish food. He'd never had French food he could really complain about honestly.

"I'm fine with whatever is made." Ludwig said, as he got up. He didn't feel comfortable sitting by England at the moment.

"Ah…Ludwig where are you going?" Romano called with a blush at how brash he was being calling him by his first name.

"Oh." Germany looked up at him, blushed and then messed with his hair, "I feel like taking a nap." He said and then went to 'his' room.

In Romano's room he sat down carefully on the bed. It was really comfortable with the cotton comforter and the little throw pillows.

Though he felt a blush spreading over his face as his breathed in the air. The scent coming off of the sheets and the walls was a mix of the brown soil outside in the garden and sun dried tomatoes with a bit of plain soap. It smelled like Romano. He looked at the ceiling and couldn't stop a chuckle from escaping. Romano had hand painted the night sky in midnight blue paint with little stars in white and silver. It must have taken a year since not a single brush stroke looked odd or misplaced.

From the style, Ludwig was certain that Romano had painted this and not Feliciano. Still there was another smell that lingered in certain areas, when he got up and stood near the small loveseat with orange fabric he could smell Tomatoes and potatoes with a hint of dirt. This part smelled like Spain. He could imagine that Spain probably slept in this room too. Ludwig took some comfort in the fact that the bed didn't smell like Spain at all. He could also smell Italy here too, on the bed. Germany's mind seemed to jump right to the most perverted conclusion first.

Italy was very affectionate towards Romano; Ludwig had seen that when they were introduced.

His thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the wooden door closing off the room from the hall. "yes? It's not locked." Ludwig answered standing up.

The door opened carefully and Romano stepped in and closed it carefully behind him.

"Ah… I remembered that I needed to change the bedding…."

"No don't do that."

"huh?"

Ludwig felt that annoying mental block again, it was embarrassing to admit he loved smelling Romano on the bed.

"I don't mind it." He said fidgeting a bit.

Romano continued looking at him with a confused look.

"Um… Spain might be staying over…. And… He usually sleeps in here, on the loveseat. Is that okay?"

Ludwig's expression darkened a bit at that and Romano quickly added, "He stays on the loveseat…" to that sentence. When his expression didn't change Romano sat down on the bed.

"Spain…He…worries about me. I have nightmares sometimes and I wake up the people around me. " He admitted looking embarrassed.

"Prussia told me that…confidentially you've been talking in your sleep at night."

Ludwig was surprised to know that, no one had ever told him.

"Did…he tell you for how long."

"This whole year."

Ludwig sat down next to him making the bed shift, Romano started leaning on his shoulder but didn't right himself very quickly.

"I'd rather you sleep in here." Ludwig admitted while he stared at a wall. Romano blushed and then became quiet.

"You could sleep over there…if you like."

"OK."

"But isn't that uncomfortable?"

Romano smiled and got up. He pulled off the cushions and then pulled a latch upwards revealing a fold out bed. It was a smaller one but enough for one person to sleep on relatively comfortably.

"Oh." Ludwig wondered why he was so disappointed by it.

"Um…I don't really like sharing my bed with others…" Romano said after a long awkward pause.

Ludwig stared at him and then blushed, "I don't either…" He admitted.

"Huh but you seem to be trying to get me to sleep with you."

"Ah… I Uhnn… yes…"

Ludwig was not expecting such a frank sentence from Romano; it was surprising to see he'd gotten that from the little bits of sentences Ludwig had said.

"But If it's with you…I think I'm okay with it." Ludwig finally explained looking directly into Romano's hazel eyes.

Romano tilted his head at Germany and then shrugged. "Okay…But Italy is going to have to sleep in here too."

"What?"

"He doesn't like Spain enough to share a bed with him."

Ludwig didn't say anything that seemed to contradict Italy's actions with him. Did that mean that Italy always snuck into his bed at night because he really liked him?

"We aren't having a threesome either!" Romano suddenly insisted making Ludwig flinch. That thought had just crossed his mind.

Germany stared at Romano and wondered if he was a clairvoyant or something else.

That night Ludwig and Romano had slept very peacefully next to each other. Both of them seemed to stay on their side of the bed, much to Italy's disappointment. He had pretended to sleep and stayed up hoping that one of them would hug the other. But he couldn't stay awake very long, worrying about them made Feliciano one tired Italian.

C5 end. 


End file.
